The fight between the past and the present
by Lord Taito
Summary: ****Chapter4Up***** Yamato's past boyfriend comes back to Japan ** Taito& Takari**
1. He's Back

This is Yaoi male/male stuff and don't start giving me flames cuz RITE NOW I AM WARNING YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer:: Digimon DOESN'T BELONG TO ME IT BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT!!  
  
This is my first Fanfic! So, I would LOVE Feedback at Preciouslilaznqt@aol.com or Goldearthdragon@asianavenue.com .  
  
Any who I'll start with notes:  
  
Yamato know that he is Gay, he has been for like ever he wants to tell Tai how he feel but what happen when Yamato's past boyfriend comes back to Japan? And how does Tai feel? Also for your information Tai, Yamato, Brad are all 16  
  
Fight between the past and the present  
  
By: Lord Taito  
  
Flashback * 6 years earlier *  
  
"ekkk! Yamato!"  
  
Yamato push him in to the Sandbox  
  
" you know that you're a baka?"  
  
" yea, I knew that"  
  
"Yama? Do you know I love you yet?"  
  
"yes, and I also know that your moving"  
  
"oh."  
  
"awkward salience"  
  
"I'm going to miss you"  
  
"Really now, I'll miss you too"  
  
"I have to leave today, you know that right?"  
  
"yea, I found that out"  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami"  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Yamato put his head on the pillow. Remembering all of the past. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Matt Phone,call, Tai!"  
  
Tai? Damn that hot looking jock! I'm lucky Bradford wasn't here, But Tai like Sora, and Sora likes him, I want Tai so Badly!  
  
" uh Yamato Tai's waiting"  
  
"okay"  
  
"Oh, and you can't go to Tai's house for the weekend, I have a surprise for you"  
  
"aw, but Tai just ask!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"alright"  
  
**  
  
"sorry Tai I can't"  
  
"oh, it's alright Matt"  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
Later that night  
  
Matt's father was on the phone  
  
" yes, Mimi? You're his best friend?"  
  
"yea, he told me to come to Japan with him"  
  
"will Matt be Surprised"  
  
" okay Tell Tai I'm Coming back and tell him to make a meeting at the park"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Later that week  
  
Okay people, Mimi is going to come here. Tai said with his leader voice.  
  
" hey, guys"  
  
"hey Mimi!"  
  
"so how you doing Mimi"  
  
"I was lost in The new school till my new friend help me out"  
  
" you got lost?"  
  
" I'm not going to respond" "okay you guys I have to introduce you to my friend from America"  
  
"*Okay*, Mimi"  
  
"this is my friend, Bradford Yamakei"  
  
Yamato Whispered " Brad."  
  
Out came a Raven black hair, with blue stripes in his hair, Green jade Eyes, With a red Blazer, and white dressy type pants.(a/n that how I wish I look like!! Lol)  
  
Brad spoke  
  
"Hey. Yami? Oh my god!"  
  
Brad came running into Yamato arms crying  
  
" I haven't seen you in so long "  
  
" I uhh."  
  
"Yami? What wrong?"  
  
"oh, Nothing"  
  
the other DD's were all confused about this little reunion  
  
Mimi smirks at the site  
  
Taichi just gave them a *Hey who the hell do you think you are? Kinda Look  
  
"so the boyfriend reunion in order? Mimi?"  
  
Out came Mr. Ishida( from behind a bush with messed up hair)^.^  
  
" you boys have been gone with out each other for so long"  
  
To be continued...  
  
I want to leave you right at this spot. How does Tai react? And why did Mr. Ishida plan this? Mimi What does she have in plan? And why in the world am I such a bad writer? GIVE ME FEED BACK PWEZ!!! And yes, I know that Matt's father is homophobic but I had to change that. And thanx to all that took the time to read this. 


	2. Club Orbit and the misunderstanding

This is Part Two of The fight between the past and the present, yes I know it was a corny title but you'll see why it's called that in later chapters.  
  
They met Bradford Yamakei [1], how do they all react. Yamato isn't in love any more but how does he tell Brad. Yamato's is in a total confused state. Oh also there is like a Chat room scene.  
  
By: Lord Taito  
  
***Tai's POV***  
  
//Who the hell does this guy think he is? Hugging my Yamato! //  
  
"Mimi, would you care to tell us what going on here"  
  
"Yea, um, how do I explain this? OhbradismattspastboyfriendandhesmovingbacktoJapan"  
  
(oh for translation Oh, Brad is matt's past boyfriendand he's moving back to Japan)  
  
// Damn it! Now how the hell I'm I to tell Matt I like him. But Tai look on the bright side you now he is// I giggled and everyone stared at me.  
  
" What you giggle about?" said Yamato  
  
"Nothing, really Seeing the I'm Mr. Cool being Gay and all"  
  
" Matt, we all support you," said Sora // Yes, we all do then I get Tai //(Sora thoughts)  
  
" Hey, Guys lets all celebrate by going to a club that just opened"  
  
"Okay" they said at the same time  
  
I had planed to get Yamato away from that Jerk, and tell him how I feel. //he had to come, I hate that guy// we headed off to the clud, we saw the sign right away it's said Club Orbit, we sat at a table in a corner. Matt and Brad went off dancing. Sora and Izzy talking, Kari and Takaru and the New DD chatting. When Matt came back from dancing, We started Talking and drinking, and I swear he called me Brad ten times. When we started to go He grab my arm while Brad grab Izzy. I think they are drunk. Matt came to my ear and said  
  
" You whanna spend the night at my house"  
  
"*GULP*"  
  
"Brad, I'll take that as a yes"  
  
"But- I'm not Brad"  
  
He didn't here me he was about to drive the car but I stop him, I started to go in reverse and got out of the parking lot. Yamato was sleeping, I felt like wanting to touch him. I touch his cheek, he woke up and started kissing me, and I hate the taste of beer. Then it came to me I was driving so I put my head back into driving.  
  
We stop in front of his house and then he started tugging on my shirt. He pulled me onto the door and stared kissing me he push his tough against my teeth then the door opened.  
  
" Matt-"  
  
" Mr. -I-shida I- I "  
  
" Yamato! I brought back Brad and this is what I get you, cheating on him?"  
  
" Huh- waz you walking ebout?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"But- that issi Brad"  
  
"NO it is not"  
  
" Mr. Ishida this is all a misunderstanding Yamato is drunk"  
  
" I UNDERSTAND THAT! BUT WHERE IS BRAD?"  
  
" He went with Izzy"  
  
" Oh"  
  
" I guess I'll be going home then, Mr. Ishida"  
  
I walked home, feeling a cold breeze and walk up the stairs instead of the elevator. When I opened the door I heard my mother crying and my father yelling. I walk in and sat next to Kari.  
  
"Kari what's wrong?"  
  
"No answer"  
  
My father spoke and said  
  
" She's the problem! She's the one who is and idiot and went and her self Pregnant"  
  
Kari busted into tears, But with whom?  
  
*** Next morning ***  
  
That was funny, Izzy and Brad spent the night Together. They woke up in each other arms Naked, I had to laugh when we at the park, I wonder why Takaru wasn't there.  
  
"Brad you are a slut" I said  
  
" I'm not"  
  
" Yes, You slept with Izzy, next thing you know, you'll sleep with Joe or even me"  
  
"I'm not no damn SLUT!"  
  
He punches me in my mouth, and we started and fight. I swear this kid takes Karate, He hit me in the head three times and punch me right where it hurt the most. He stared at Matt, Matt look Horrified  
  
*** Matt's POV***  
  
//Brad is horrible, How can he keep hurting Taichi like that? I - I have feeling for Taichi and I care but Brad, He's an ass//  
  
When he stop hitting Taichi all I could do was stare then I spoke  
  
" How could you keep hitting him?"  
  
"I-I"  
  
I slap him  
  
" WE. ARE. TROUGH"  
  
I saw tear trying to come out but they didn't. He held them back and started running, I went over to Taichi.  
  
" Tai you okay?"  
  
I saw him cry, He was crying he put his head onto my chest and started crying.  
  
" It's okay Tai"  
  
" Ah! My head hurts"  
  
I held him and kiss the top of his head  
  
" Your okay"  
  
" Thank you Matt"  
  
" No, Thank you I see how badly that Jerk is "  
  
" Yea, well I felt jealous when he was around"  
  
" You did?"  
  
I couldn't help but giggle  
  
" Matt?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now that I know your um gay You whanna go out on a date?"  
  
"What?, Sure I was about to ask you Tai"  
  
" Well, this was weird turn"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay, I'm not Writing a lemon cause I'm not good at writing like I said, This is my first Fanfict, so please be patience. I'm trying the best I can, Oh before I forget, Brad is not gone he will be back, Oh who got Kari Pregnant, next chapter that will unfold.  
  
~ Lord Taito ~ 


	3. ALL LIEZ

THIS HAS YAOI SO GET OUT CAUSE I JUST WARNED YOU  
  
I'm trying my best and I hope it works. thanks for the reviews to all who sent them I know that I'm not that good at this so I'm trying harder tell me what you think  
  
The fight between the past and present P3  
  
By: Lord Taito  
  
//Tai's thoughts//  
  
Hopes, dreams Gone  
  
Tai: please tell me Brad is gone  
  
LT: not really.  
  
Yamato: WHAT?  
  
LT: umm..Taihasaknifeinthischapter  
  
Tai & Yamato: ::gasp::  
  
Let the story begin^-^  
  
** Tai's POV**  
  
Later that night me and Yamato went to the movies, unexpectedly he wanted to watch "Spirited away" [a/n just in case].When that ended Yamato walk me home, when we got to the door I kiss him good night and then there was yelling in the house. Me and Yamato walk in and saw Daisuke sitting there being yelled at, From my dad?. We sat down next to the crying little Hikari.  
  
"What's going on Kari?" I said in a low tone  
  
" Yes, what is going on? Why is your dad yelling at Daisuke?" Yama said also in a low tone  
  
" That, that guy-" Kari stared to sob  
  
"what's going on little sis?"  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
" I - didn't- I wo-would -neve-never" Daisuke said  
  
"Oh, yes you would you pervert!" Kari butted in  
  
"Kari tell me what happened"  
  
"that -that guy Raped me!"  
  
"WHAT!?" me and Yama said in unison  
  
" He saw me in the swimming pool."  
  
I couldn't help it my angry went to it max, I went in to the kitchen and grab a knife [a/n not what you expected] I started to chase Davis I don't care if I get put in to jail. that thing rape my baby sister.  
  
" Tai let's talk about this!!" Davis said while screaming  
  
"What the hell is there to talk about?"  
  
I cut his arm, I swear he has a girlish type of scream. I saw that crimson color liquid come out, Kari ran to her room, Davis left the house, while I stare at the Knife. Yama came in and spoke  
  
"Tai can we talk?"  
  
"sure"  
  
We walk into my bedroom  
  
"look, Tai I don't want to but."  
  
" but what Yama?"  
  
"You, see.My dad force me to go out with Brad again"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"yes, I know-"  
  
"GET OUT YAMATO!"  
  
He walk out of my bedroom, and I laid on the floor weeping my little heart out  
  
//if he really loved you he would fight back// //shut up// //Taichi do you not understand? If he loves you he would fight back go to his house and ask him if he loves you// //no, I don't want to see his face and would you shut up?// // then go on the computer//  
  
I agreed with that and I started up the computer, And log on to AIM  
  
soccer_ prince has logged on  
  
Blonde_ Wolf Is logged on  
  
Soccer _ prince: Mato.  
  
Blonde_ wolf: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?  
  
Soccer_ prince: I'm sorry about, the way I yelled  
  
Blonde_wolf: No, your not! You don't know that I was force into it!  
  
Soccer_ prince: IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR MY HONOR!  
  
Blonde_ wolf: your right, that means I don't love you  
  
Soccer_ prince has logged off  
  
//how could he? He.I can't believe this. he never loved me. he only lied//  
  
I went to the kitchen and grab the knife, I used it to make a slit on my wrist. I hissed as the blood came streaming down my hand. " I don't deserve to live." I headed to the bathroom and grabbed all the first thing that caught my eyes, which were the Aspirin . I swallowed ten of them till I fell.  
  
*** Kari's POV***  
  
I walk out of room wanting to vomit, I head to the bathroom then there laid my brother!. I went as fast as a could to my onii-chan [a/n Spelling?] I ran to the phone as fast as I could and dialed the hospital.  
  
" Hello, My name is Mari, how can I help you? "  
  
" MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP"  
  
" okay miss. Give us your address"  
  
I gave them as fast as could and ran to Tai, hoping he would make it. Then I remember what I went out o do, I ran to the toilet and started to vomit.[a/n hehe] When ambulance got here I went with them, "why would onii- chan do this?". I called mom and dad to make sure they knew and they also rushed over.  
  
"Mr. And Ms. Yagami?"  
  
" Doctor, how will Taichi doing?"  
  
"he'll be fine"  
  
"oh okay" Relief spread between both parents faces  
  
Then I remembered to call Takaru,  
  
"did the plan work?" "yes, Takaru it was pretty funny" "Daisuke, Does deserve it" "Takaru! That's a mean thing to say!" " okay, Maybe I deserved it" "yes, Takaru you do this is your baby."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
I turned around and saw my parents faces, red and angry  
  
"Takaru come over my house we got some explaining to do" "oh, alright Kari"  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
Cliffhanger again, Remember this is my first fanfict and I'm starting to like how it staring to turn out CHAPTER 4 ON IT'S Way Titled "love is on it's way" 


	4. Wedding Bells Are ringing!

Tai: you know you been forgetting to put these?  
  
LT: yes I notice  
  
Yama: Then can I say it?  
  
LT: yea, you can Yama  
  
Yama: Yay, LT does not own digimon in anyway, and he is very sorry for not putting them in the 2 last chapter  
  
Tai: Hey! Why do I get stuck in the hospital?  
  
LT: that cause I can! On with the story ^-^  
  
^^^^*****  
  
**Tai's POV**  
  
I woke up in the hospital? I hate hospitals [a/n me too]. I woke up and remembered what Yamato had said and I went to sleep try to forget the words that haunt me. Then a nurse came in when I was about to drift off to sleep.  
  
" Hello dear, how you feeling?"  
  
"I feel better"  
  
"Okay, dearest"  
  
The nurse went off and I tried to fall asleep, but Yamato words were haunting my head. I drifted off to sleep.  
  
^^^^***** Tai's dream ^^^^*****  
  
I was in a dream world; yes I was having a dream  
  
"Yama! Come back!"  
  
"Don't you understand Tai? I love Brad sorry but I could never love you!"  
  
"Why? Then why? I was screaming in my sleep.  
  
^^^^*****  
  
I woke up, the nurse came in and asks what was wrong I said nothing and went back to sleep.  
  
^^^^***** Back to Kari and Takaru State of mind ^^^^*****  
  
Takaru and me were sitting on the couch; I never notice how loud Mrs.Takashi [a/n spelling?] could yell. I swear that I glass in the kitchen broke.  
  
"TAKARU!!! HOW DARE YOU"  
  
"Mother calm down" Takaru said in a calm voice  
  
"Look Ms. Takashi this is my fault" I said not so calm  
  
My parents and Ms. Takashi went in the kitchen to discuss "adult manners". I was worried bout Tai and here I sit waiting for my parent to come back. Takaru spoke  
  
"Kari how's your brother?"  
  
"TK. I don't know..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
My parent came back and also Ms. Takashi. They came back all happy. Wonder why. My parent then broke the Salience  
  
"Kari?" my mother spoke  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Is this really Takaru's Baby?"  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"Then you and Takaru are to wed"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
^^^***** Back to Tai's POV ^^^*****  
  
I got home with a ride from dad. When I got home was a cheerful Kari. A happy Takaru And an okay how do I explain this " an oh my god shopping spree" type of Ms. Takashi. Kari ran to hug me.  
  
" TAI! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kari"  
  
"But- I have good news"  
  
"I'm going to die"  
  
"No silly, that's bad news"  
  
" Then what is it" I smiled  
  
"Me and Takaru getting married"  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted  
  
"Same reaction here, bro." Takaru said while smiling  
  
"Tai? Takaru Family is coming over counting Yamato and his father"  
  
//Yamato is coming? //  
  
I ran to my room trying to hold the tears before Hikari saw them. I heard a knock at the door; Kari opened it slightly and asks if she could come in.  
  
" Yea"  
  
" Look, Tai I know"  
  
"You know what" I said while tears ran down my cheeks  
  
" I know about you and Yamato"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how"  
  
The doorbell rang and I came out of my room and went to get it. They're stood Mr. Ishida and Yamato and of course Brad...  
  
To be continued.....  
  
How you like it R&R please, Not a lot of Taito, Little bit Takari, Yes they get married Have kids and I might make a squeal to this Fanfict maybe. 


	5. Past Portal& Mended Hearts

LT: Snore...  
  
Tai: If he's going to sleep, I'll say the disclaimer  
  
Yama : to late I say it before you, Hey LT doesn't own Digimon if he did this Fanfict wouldn't be here and it would be on T.V.  
  
Hikari: uhh where I'm I?  
  
LT: On with the story ^,^  
  
Sorry bout the long update not that anyone was really reading this fanfict R&R  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Past Portals, And Good Endings  
  
***Tai's POV***  
  
Sitting at the table was worse and know sitting it with the one I love across the table? I wanted to kill my self there and then, but it hurt to much.  
  
//First he wants me then he doesn't What the hell is wrong with him// I didn't notice the tears trail down my cheek, but everyone else did.  
  
"Tai what wrong?" Kari said  
  
"Nothing I just don't feel good you know after all that" I replied  
  
"Yo, bro forget it" Takaru said with a calm voice  
  
"yea..."  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Ishida ask  
  
"oh, nothing" I said real quick  
  
"Now, Tai were almost family you don't have to keep it away from us"  
  
"GO THE HELL AWAY! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"  
  
Everyone was shock at my outburst, I ran to my room hopefully I can make then go away. No it just make things worst they come and knock at the door. I sit at the desk, thinking how could he treat me that why!.  
  
Then I could hear the telephone ring. Kari walked to get it.  
  
***Kari's POV***  
  
"Hello, Kamiya Residence"  
  
"HelloKarilookweneedtogettothedigiworldrightnow" ("Hello, Kari look we need to get to the Digiworld right now")  
  
Izzy hung up and I sat there trying to figure what the hell did he just said. So, I told Mom and Dad I was going to Izzy I brought Yamato, and Takaru.  
  
**&& At Izzy's&&**  
  
"hey guys, where is Tai?"  
  
"He doesn't feel good" Me and Takaru glared at Matt  
  
"okay This is a total Emergency"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
" Tentomon said there is a huge black portal that just open up and for some reason it has the sign if the crest of friendship"  
  
"why is that?"  
  
" I think you, Matt can only go in, cause Gubumon was able to go in" Izzy said while opening the Digiworld screen"  
  
" That is weird"  
  
"digiport open!" Yolie said  
  
**No ones POV**  
  
They head off to the Black portal seeing Gubumon Come out of the portal. Then Gubumon spoke.  
  
"Matt! You should see this this is about the past I saw it!"  
  
"Gubumon don't you think it was weird?"  
  
"No! you have to see this!"  
  
**Yamato's POV**  
  
" this is stupid I find this weird"  
  
"who wouldn't it's a "magic" Portal" I thought  
  
"Let's go" Gubumon said  
  
I head off into the portal and guess what I wanted to run away, I saw how it used to be with Tai and me used to fight. Like on Snow island and how he and me used to hate each other. Then it went to the time we held hands when Angemon and Angewomon shot they're arrows at us. I figured I didn't LIKE Tai, I loved him...  
  
Then more and more of the past flooded back. I wanted to go back, but I can't.  
  
I headed out the portal crying.  
  
"What's wrong Brother?" said Kari  
  
"I hate this! How can the world be so Cruel! This is so fucking confusing!" I scream at the top of my lungs  
  
I fell to my knees crying, I need Tai and I know it. I can't love Brad no more and I only want to be his friend, not his boyfriend. I was still at my knees crying.  
  
**Tai's room**  
  
"If I can't have him, I mind as well die, I can't live with out him, my life is nothing with out him I need him, if I die I'll be something to him"  
  
I rocked back and forth in the corner, my mom and dad didn't know what was my problem. Then I heard a knock  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Can I please come in" It was Brad  
  
"No, The last person I want in this room is you"  
  
"look, I need to talk to you, it's important "  
  
"What ever, come in"  
  
He walk in, I look the other way not looking at him, well till he said he had good news  
  
"look I'm breaking up with Yamato, Izzy ask me out and well I Don't know I like him better so... if you want him, he's yours"  
  
"you mean it?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
I don't know what made me do it but I hugged him, He smiled.  
  
"Now, I had my chance and I will win!"  
  
"Tai your scaring me"  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
I heard Takaru,Kari and Yamato come in the house. I went back and said sorry to Mr. Ishida, And sat down. They started talking till Matt started to hit his cup with the Chopstick.  
  
"Everyone Brad has something to say"  
  
To be continued...?  
  
I may do the last chapter but I was thinking not a lot are really reading this so... I don't know. I know I'm a bad writer but hey I'm trying doesn't that count?  
  
Da end? Or should I do the last Chappie?  
  
~ Lord Taito ~ ^,~ 


End file.
